Our First A Valentine's Day Stiles & Lydia Fanfic
by Raychel
Summary: It's been two weeks since Stiles & Lydia had their first kiss. Now what?


Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since he'd kissed her. Two weeks since he'd been back. Two weeks since Lydia Martin was about to tell him those three words he'd uttered to her three months ago.

" _You don't have to._ " And she didn't have to. Lydia had brought him back with the love she had for him. Love that he'd felt for her as long as he could remember, love he never thought he'd feel back from her. Then there it was, her voice calling his name, which had to have been impossible since he was in another dimension.

" _Lydia_?" His first concern was that she'd been taken by the Ghost Riders too, a fate he didn't want for her, he could be stuck in a there forever, as long as he had to just as long as Lydia was safe. Stiles had no idea at the time that his presence wasn't just a longing from Lydia, it was air, it was life and she was desperate to bring him back to her. Stiles' chest warmed as he thought about the way Lydia had melted into him after they kissed, giving her a reason to breathe again. All he'd wanted to do was hold her, reassure her that he was there, he wasn't going to leave her again but life had been against them that night. There was no time for full deliberation and they left the locker room, hand in hand, ready to fight together.

"Hey." Lydia's soft voice said from behind him and Stiles was brought back to the present. The clock on wall read 3:15 and he was reminded that they were still in school. Stiles casually dropped his left hand down to his side, so Lydia could lace her fingers through his. They were in Mr. Morrison's class which meant absolutely no talking, a sneeze had once earned a student a trip to the principals office. Stiles' eyes fluttered shut as Lydia began to trace circles around his thumb with her own. His heart began to speed up as he thought about how he would hold her once the bell rang, and how he'd gently push her hair to the side so he could lean down and place a tender kiss on her neck. Stiles' heart must have been beating extra loud since his best friend, Scott McCall, turned his head around to give Stiles a knowing grin. It took forever for the bell to ring, it felt like the longest 15 minutes of his entire life.

"Finally." Lydia took her hand away from his, Stiles instantly missed it but he heard Lydia shutting her books before taking his hand again. He exhaled the moment her fingers were on his and they both stood up. "Longest 15 minutes of my life." Her words gave Stiles a reason to look down at her with a sweet smile. "What?" She asked and all he could do was lean down and set a soft kiss on her cheek. "What was that for?"

"I just love you, that's all." Stiles shrugged like it was common knowledge and he didn't miss Lydia's flush over her cheeks as she followed Scott and Stiles out of the classroom.

"Dude, I'm so sick of High School, is it graduation yet?" Scott opened his locker as Stiles joined him. Lydia had gone to her own locker and he already missed her.

"Call me crazy but I'm not really looking forward to it." Stiles admitted to his best friend and he could feel Scott's scorching stare.

"What? Surely you don't mean you want to stay in High School. Stiles, I swear it feels like we've been here for longer than 4 years. Aren't you ready to get on with life?"

"Away from you? Away from Beacon Hills?" Stiles didn't hold his emotions back and Scott's face turned compassionate.

"Stop." Lydia's arms looped around Stiles' waist and he calmed immediately. "I can tell you're freaking out and you don't have to."

"You heard me?" Stiles asked her and Lydia set her head against his upper back, he heard a soft laugh come from her.

"Of course I didn't hear you." Now it was her turn to act like he was being ridiculous, "I can just tell."

"How?" Stiles frowned.

"Oh I don't know... it could be because I just love you or something." Lydia teased and Scott sent them both a gleeful smile.

"Uh, I told Malia I'd help her study after school." Scott cleared his throat before shutting his locker. "Call me later." He winked at Stiles before walking away, "Bye Lydia!"

"Bye." Lydia called and Stiles turned his body around so his arms were now around her, she was tiny against his broad frame and her arms disappeared under his flannel shirt. She looked up at him, standing on her tip toes she placed a kiss on his lips and Stiles brought her closer.

"Careful, you might get us sent to the principals office." Stiles teased her, bringing his lips gently away from Lydia's. She pouted in disappointment.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to drag you off of school grounds." Lydia's threat only made Stiles' smile bigger. Despite his warning, Lydia brought her hands up to his jaw, her thumbs brushed across his lower lip before kissing him one more time. He couldn't help but grip her closer and there was a loud cough behind them. They pulled apart, Lydia's face flushed. Stiles wasn't surprised at how fast she pulled him out of the school building.

"Your place or mine?" Stiles teased once they had reached his Jeep. Lydia didn't answer, instead she took advantage of the lack of people around them and pressed Stiles against the Jeep, and practically jumped on him. Luckily Stiles was tall enough to hold her up against him, he would never let her fall and his lips found hers.

"Wait." Stiles whispered against her mouth after an entire minute of making out.

"What? What now?" Lydia sounded frustrated and Stiles had to chuckle at her reaction. If someone had told him a few years ago that one day he would have a blushing Lydia Martin against him, looking up at him with innocent yet inviting eyes, waiting for his next words like they were the answer to everything, Stiles would have had that person committed.

"As much as I love doing this with you." Stiles set his forehead against Lydia's with a tiny smack, "Because trust me, I could do this forever."

"Then why did you stop?" Once again with those eyes but Stiles now saw something else in them. Was that fear?

"Oh Lydia, no." Stiles realized that he was scaring her a little, he leaned down to give her a long reassuring kiss and she relaxed again. "I just meant that all we've done for the past two weeks is this."

"And... you don't want to anymore?"

"Of course I want to." Stiles' face flushed red heat. "Lydia, don't look at me like that. I'm telling you that I want to take you out."

"What?"

"You know, pick you up at your house? Take you to some ridiculously expensive restaurant before going to see a horribly cheesy movie that I'll hate but love anyway because I'm seeing it with you. I'd also say to meet your mom but she already knows who I am." Lydia was staring at Stiles in wonder. "What?"

"Oh." Lydia didn't pull away, instead she placed a soft kiss on his lips, not an urgent one, it wasn't desperate like their usual kisses but this time it was something different. Stiles liked it. "OK." She smiled as Stiles set her back down on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to die from oxygen deprivation if you're away from me for a few hours, right?" Stiles teased, even though that was how she acted around him, how they both acted. They'd hardly spent any time apart since he'd been back, it had become a fact that Lydia stayed with Stiles every single night. Some might say this would be unhealthy to be so close but the truth was that they'd been separated for so long, the idea of not being together just felt wrong.

"I hope not." Lydia's answer made Stiles smile bigger than he thought possible. "Does this mean I should get a ride home from someone else? Or..."

"Lydia, I want to take you out on a date, not abandon you on the side of the road. Don't you dare try to get a ride from someone else, our date night will start after I drop you off." Lydia kissed him in response before reluctantly leaving his side to climb into the Jeep.

Stiles was right on time.

He'd planned on being early but he wanted to do this right. He would only have one first date with Lydia and he was going to make it memorable. Stiles had never been on a date, sure he had been with Malia but that was different. They never actively went out so this was new to Stiles. No matter how many times he saw Lydia, his heart always sped up like it was the first time. He swallowed down a nervous lump and reached out to ring the doorbell. The door opened immediately and Lydia smiled up at Stiles. So much for him being the only eager one. Lydia was wearing a black long sleeved v-neck, her neck bare so Stiles would have room to kiss it later on.

"Would it be totally cliche if I told you that you look beautiful?" Stiles said to her as Lydia leaned into him so she could give him a welcome kiss. "Hey, I thought we were supposed to wait until the end of the night to do that?" Stiles teased and Lydia affectionately rolled her eyes at him .

"Like I'm going to get through an entire night without kissing you." Lydia laughed lightly as Stiles made sure to get to the Jeep before Lydia, he held the door open and she took his hand as she climbed in. Stiles had a flashback to the first kind of date he had with Lydia, the fist time he danced with a girl, it wasn't a real date, it was more of a setup but he'd let himself believe it to be otherwise and that made him happy. For a long time, Stiles had to find ways to be OK with the fact that Lydia Martin didn't feel the same way as he did. He had to be OK with watching her kiss another guy, he had to be OK with Lydia loving another boy who wasn't him. As he shut the door of the Jeep, Stiles couldn't help but smile as reality hit him. He was now the boy that Lydia gazed at, the boy who took her breath away. He was the boy she loved with all of her heart and being. It felt good.

"So what ridiculously expensive restaurant are we going to?" Lydia asked as Stiles entered the Jeep. He smirked as Lydia waited for him to answer, it was once they were on the road that he told her.

"I'm not taking you to a ridiculously expensive restaurant, Lyds."

"You're not?" There was no trace of disappointment in Lydia's tone, just curiosity and a hint of surprise.

"Nope. I'm taking you some place better." Stiles didn't elaborate as he picked up speed. Lydia didn't press, instead she reached over to set her hand on his leg. It wasn't an advance, it was because Stiles had to keep his right hand on the stick, it was the only contact she could get from Stiles in his Jeep and he smiled.

"Stiles?" Lydia said his name as she saw where they were headed.

"Yes?"

"Are you-"

"Yes I am." Stiles answered proudly.

"But how?"

"I know a guy." Stiles pulled into an empty parking lot and he waited for Lydia's reaction, his smile widening as he watched her go speechless.

"I should say that I forgot this place." Lydia began. "But I never could. Not when it was the first place you told me we'd be a perfect combination." As Lydia turned to him, Stiles could see tears brim her eyes and he reached up to thumb away a tear that fell and Lydia brought her hand up to his, keeping it in place.

"I just love you, that's all." Stiles told her before Lydia leaned over to place a loving kiss on his lips. He tasted salt from her tears as their kiss deepened but he had to stop, it took all of his willpower because he was determined to have a proper date with Lydia, no matter how much self control it took.

"You know, I really hate when you do that." Lydia muttered to him, but she kept a smile on her perfectly plump lips.

"What?" Stiles asked innocently before Lydia placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and let him go.

"When you insist on being a perfect gentlemen." Stiles let out a hearty laugh as he pulled his keys out of the ignition.

The ice skating rink meant more to Stiles than he'd admit to anyone. This was the first place he and Lydia truly went out, she'd held his hand, laughed into his arms and they skated together like there wasn't a care in the world. It was just them and the ice, the air and the space between them.

"Stiles." Lydia was breathless as he led her in, he turned on the lights and was happy to see that his plan had worked. With Scott's help, Stiles had lined a section of seats with soft lights, it was the section they'd put their skates on together. It was the section that now had a basket and two glasses set out.

"Do you like it?" Stiles already knew the answer but he couldn't help himself.

"Stiles..." Lydia repeated herself and Stiles could see her shoulders shaking slightly, he walked to her, setting his chest against her back and looping his arms around her waist, she was so tiny, his hands alone could fit around her. He felt Lydia fall back into him, her body warm against his and once again,he could breathe.

"Lydia?"

"It's so beautiful." Lydia was in awe and Stiles leaned down to place a kiss against the back of her neck. Lydia shivered and Stiles knew it wasn't from the cold air, it was a shiver only he could produce and he took Lydia's hands.

"Come on." He gently led her up to the row that they had once sat in, when they were young, when all the really bad things had not happened yet. When Scott was just a werewolf who had the love of his life with him, that love of Scott's life had a best friend and her name was Lydia Martin. Stiles had ordered take out from Lydia's favorite Italian restaurant, with Reese's Cups for dessert. It was once they were both full that Stiles knew it was time.

"Stiles, this is the sweetest... I can't even...no way this night could get anymore wonderful."

"Wanna bet on it?" Stiles produced a black velvet box from his coat pocket and watched Lydia's face when she saw it. Her mouth dropped slightly open. Stiles took it all in, the way her lips began to tremble, the way they always did when she emotional; the corners of her eyes crinkled as tears welled up in them, her cheeks flushed and Stiles decided he'd push her over the edge. The box opened with a tiny click and the gemstone on the ring sparkled from the lights surrounding them.

"...Stiles?"

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring." Stiles reassured her and he saw Lydia laugh lightly because that's what she had wondered. "It's a promise ring." Stiles reached out to take Lydia's right hand in his. "I've had it since Sophomore year." The surprise on Lydia's face was exactly what Stiles had expected. "It was a fleeting thought really, I was at Macy's looking for a birthday gift and I ended up buying you a bunch of stuff."

"I remember." Lydia let out a watery laugh and so did Stiles.

"Among that stuff... was this ring." Stiles took the ring out of the box and Lydia's breath caught. "I knew I didn't have a chance with you then, I knew but there was a part of me that also knew you deserved this ring, you deserved this promise." Lydia's right hand went still as Stiles made sure to separate her ring finger by looping his own fingers in hers. "Lydia, I couldn't have asked for a more meaningful love with anyone, love doesn't even begin to describe what we have for one another. It goes above and beyond that, we both know this but that's the word we're stuck with." Lydia didn't breathe as Stiles slid the cool gold ring onto her finger. Her hand closed on his in a firm grip, she locked her eyes on Stiles' and he made sure to stay still. "So Lydia...the promise I'm making to you isn't for love." He paused so could lean over to her, giving her a soft kiss, he could tell she was having a hard time moving and he couldn't blame her. He was practically frozen from emotion as well. "It's for life."

And that was it.

The space between them was no more as Lydia gently pushed her body into his. As she raked her fingers through his hair, Stiles felt the coolness of the ring against him and he smiled with pride. Their kisses became gentle, searching, savoring, just being together. After one very long and lingering kiss, Lydia pulled her face away from his, long enough to say:

"I promise too, Stiles. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"I just love you."


End file.
